It is a Damn Stalker!
by R.Lottie-fume
Summary: What it would be like if a Black Stones fan kidnapped Nana Osaki?


**The dream **

We were in the bathtub and he had that calm face while he stared at me, he was coming closer but this time I did not want him to. He pressed his soft and thin lips against mines as he grabbed by my waist pressing me against him. I did not move, I was staring at him but he did not notice that. He pushed me aside and then he went out of the bathtub. I began to sink under the water, I couldn't move and I had my eyes open while I saw how the bathtub became deeper. He was back but he did not get in, he was watching me going and he did nothing. All become black, peace, easy, death.

My cellophane rang and woke me up; it was a message from Hachi. _"Good Moring Nana, sorry if I woke you up (^.^) Are you coming today? Let me know so I can cook lunch. Love: Hachi"_ Good. It was all a dream, Ren never could do something like that to me, never. I turn around to face him but as usual he was not there, he leaved a note; _"Sorry I had to go. See you in two weeks; promise I will bring you something from UK. Ren." _That was fine, he always had to go but I did not mind, I still had Hachi. I will always have Hachi for me, she will never go from my side. Hachiko...

Its was time to go home. I went out and saw a black car following me until I got into the train station, probably paparazzi. I am not paranoiac but I know a guy in the train was also following me, poor people they do not have anything more interesting to do. I smiled at him but he did something I was not expecting; he smiled back. What the? Why is he coming? He does not look like a stalker, he is totally common, black short hair, pale skin and brown almost black eyes. "Hello Nana." Damn it he knew who I am. "Hey. Who are you?"

"I'm a Black Stones fan." Scary smile dude... "Oh, I see. What are you staring at? Do you want an autograph?"

"No." This guy is odd… "Then, what do you want?"

"I want you... Nana." What is wrong with this guy? Control the situation... "Sorry man, I'm with Ren."

"I know that. I also know that he is not here… Nana" What the hell? No body knows that Trapnest is at UK! His eyes were staring at me but my face was looking down, I did not want to see the face of this psycho.

Finally! I got down the train and the estrangers stared at me. As soon as the doors opened I ran out, I did not stop running until I got to Hachi. Oh damn it I did not have my key, I knocked but no body answered. Desperate I knocked again, "I'm coming!" Hachi please hurry! I did not want to worry her so I did not tell her about the guy at the train. "Welc…" I ran to the bathroom, I looked to myself in the mirror. A horrified face, I have to calm down. I must remain calm… "Nana, are you okay?" Great... Hachi noticed, "I'm fine! Please Hachi, I need to pee!" I knew that will work as a distraction.

Awesome! Hachi prepared mochi! The strawberry glasses were at the table, everything looked like it used to be. Hachi did not stop talking about Nobu, I was very happy because she was with him. I will never forgive myself for introducing Hachi and Takumi. That bastard made her suffer so much, she deserves to be happy with Nobu. "How is Ren doing?" I was not expecting that, "Er… I don't know. He is at UK now." Hachi had a sad face, "Oh. Sorry for asking…"

"Come on Hachi!" She looks so cute when she blushes! Now she does not know what to say... She will change the topic. "Are you staying here tonight?" Of course I will Hachi; there is a damn stalker out there! "Sure."

"Okay. I'm staying with Nobu tonight, Shin is not home. I hope you don't mind" What!?! And what if the stalker gets in!!! Calm down Nana, remain calm. "Of course I don't mind. Go with Nobu and have some fun!" Hachi giggled. She prepared a lot of delicious food, we talked about not relevant topics, as we used to do... I stood up and went to my room with a can of beer, Hachi did the dishes and then went to her room.

The rest of the afternoon we did not talk, 8 pm and Hachi went to Nobu's house. She did not say good bye, just closed the door and turned off the lights. I was like a little girl; hiding under my bed. _That is not me! I am Nana Osaki and I don't fear a freak in a train!_ I got out of my bed and began to look for my cigarettes, all I needed was a cigarette. Crap, the box was empty. I had to go to out to the store and buy a new box. Summer, I needed something fresh maybe I shall buy a can of beer, even there is no more sun I can feel the heat.

I did not noticed that it was very late that was why the store was closed. I had to walk down town to find an open store. Finally I got into a store, bought my cigarettes and a can of beer. I opened the box and took a cigarette, lighted it. The beer was cold; I opened the can and drank it all. Refreshing... Now was time to go back home, I began to walk to our building. I was paranoiac again, I felt like someone was behind me. I turned, no one was there. I kept on turning but no one was behind me, I was always alone and never felt afraid from the street but now I did not wanted to walk where was not light... Shit a dark alley, I tried walk fast and act normal just in case that someone was following me. I felt as if everything became darker and with no sound, I kept on walking. Everything was so.... Peace full, death??


End file.
